Learning To Live Again
by starryxnights
Summary: Sequel to Missing on Christmas Eve. Suze tries to shut herself off from the rest of the world after her attack. Will her family and friends be able to teach her to learn to live again? Should read MOCE before reading this
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Sequel to Missing on Christmas Eve. Suze tries to shut herself off from the rest of the world after her attack. Will her family and friends be able to teach her to learn to live again? Should read MOCE before reading this. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. **

**A/N- just to let you know, the story will be in Suze's POV. **

* * *

_I looked down to see blood pouring from my chest. I placed my hand over the wound and coughed in pain. An evil laugh made me look back upwards. _

'_Why?' I choked out. I could feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _

'_Oh, come on, Suze. You know why,' they said. He leaned in close to my face, just millimetres away. All I could see was a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me. 'De Silva shouldn't have won. And now he hasn't. Goodbye, Suze.' He leaned in and kissed me. A harsh kiss. Nothing like the sweet, tender kisses I shared with Jesse. And I was helpless. _

_He smirked at me and placed the gun in my hand. I dropped it instantly and crumpled to the floor. I watched as the stranger removed himself from the scene and left me to die. _

_I looked down at my wound again. My hands were covered in my warm blood. I began to cough for air. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating… _

'Querida, please wake up,' a soft voice whispered. I felt something warm drop onto my cheek and soft fingers wipe it away. Fingers began to gently stroke my hair. 'Querida…'

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I found myself starring into Jesse's tearful eyes.

'Querida,' he whispered. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. I tried to lift my hand to wipe it away but I couldn't. I felt as if I was on the ocean floor, being held down by a thousand tonnes of concrete. His hand slowly stopped stroking my hair. He smiled weakly at me.

I tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't. I hated seeing Jesse this scared and upset. I couldn't bear it. 'Please, Susannah, don't cry. 'Everything is alright now,' Jesse said as he gently wiped the tears from my face.

I looked around at my surroundings. White walls, beeping machines… the hospital. I hated hospitals more than anything.

A male figure slowly opened my door and walked inside, followed by a female figure. I tried to shrink down in my bed, scared. I didn't know who they were. Jesse must have noticed because he began stroking my hair again. 'Shh… this man is your doctor. There is nothing to be afraid of.' I slowly began to relaxed.

'Hello, my name is Dr Ashe, and this is Nurse Swan. I'm glad you're awake. You've made remarkable progress over the past twenty-four hours.' He came up to me and slowly removed my oxygen mask. I hadn't even noticed it was there.

'OK, I'm just going to adjust your bed so that you can sit up. Would you be able to step away for a minute, sir?' he asked Jesse.

Jesse nodded. 'Don't worry, Susannah, I'm not going anywhere,' he said stood up from the chair. I was silent as they adjusted my bed for me. When they were done, Jesse sat back down in the chair and took my hands within his own, gently resting them in my lap.

'Are you able to tell me your name?' Dr Ashe asked.

'Susannah… Si…Simon,' I coughed.

'Good,' he said. 'What about your age?'

'I'm eighteen,' I said slowly.

Dr Ashe nodded to himself and scribbled something down in the clipboard. 'Can you tell me your address?'

I paused. I couldn't remember anything. I slowly shook my head. 'What can you tell me about your family?' Dr Ashe asked. I thought about my family. My mother, father… maybe even a sibling? I shook my head, unable to remember anything about them. 'Do you remember this young man?'

I nodded, relieved that I could answer another question. 'Jesse de Silva,' I said quietly. 'My boyfriend.' I felt Jesse relax next to me, obviously thankful that I had remembered him.

'Miss Simon, you have suffered a nasty blow to the head, not to mention an extremely traumatic experience. We believe they are the reason for your amnesia.'

I bit my lip. 'What's going to happen to me?'

'We are going to keep you in here for observation until you are well enough to return home. Of course, if you haven't remembered anything by then, we may have to keep you here for longer,' Dr Ashe explained. 'Although, there is another option. We can release you into the custody of Mr de Silva, as long as he has a clean record with the police. This is only due to the amnesia.' I sighed. 'It doesn't matter now, you have plenty of time to think about what you would like to do. I'll just check the machines and leave you alone.' He smiled at me.

I stared at Jesse as the doctor checked the machines and recorded stuff in the clipboard. After what seemed like hours he had finally finished.

'Good news, Miss Simon. If you continue to heal at this rate you should be out of here in a week,' Dr Ashe said. 'Would you like me to let your family and friends know that they can come in now? It may jog your memory, and I'm sure they would love to see you. We were only accepting one person at a time until you woke up.'

I shook my head slowly. 'No,' I whispered. 'I don't want to see anybody except Jesse.'

The doctor sighed. 'Very well, I'll tell them that.' He replaced the clipboard and quietly left the room, followed by the nurse.

I looked at Jesse. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

A tear rolled down my cheek. 'Not good. I'm so scared, Jesse,' I confessed. He gently wiped my tear away.

'Susannah, everything is going to be alright. I promise you that I will be here for you, whenever you need me,' Jesse said and smiled at me.

We sat there in comfortable silence before I quietly asked, 'Jesse, what happened to me? Why am I in hospital?' I saw something flash across his eyes- hatred, maybe- but it flickered away. 'Please tell me.'

'Susannah, I don't think you're ready to hear it. You should rest first.'

'Please, Jesse. I have to know what I'm so scared of. Whatever happened… I'm terrified. Please, I have to know…' I whispered.

'Querida, please don't argue with me. I… I don't want to have to be the one to tell you. I love you too much. I don't want to see you scared.'

'If it gets too much for me, I promise to tell you to stop,' I said. 'Please. I would rather hear it coming from you than a doctor whom I barely know.'

Jesse sighed. 'Alright. Do you remember Paul?' I shook my head. 'Paul Slater… he was… very, persistent… he was convinced he was in love with you. Apparently, one night he realised that it wasn't him you were meant to be with. It was me. You told me you had worked things out between you. But you obviously hadn't. Last night, I assume he waited in your room until you entered alone. The doctors said he had whacked you across the head with a metal pole, and that you would have been unconscious instantly.

'He took you back to his place. I don't know what happened there. Apparently he drugged you with a substance that they weren't able to recognise. I found you just as he was about to… to k-kill you.'

I gripped onto Jesse's hands. 'No more…' I whispered. 'Jesse, you won't leave me, will you?'

'Of course not!' he said shocked. 'I love you, querida, and that is never going to change.' I smiled at him.

'I love you too, Jesse.'

* * *

I was unusually quiet over the next few days. Jesse knew something was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anybody. Paul, whoever he was, had left me scared. Scared of everybody, even those I had once loved.

Jesse quietly opened the door to my room. 'Good morning, querida,' he said. 'I brought you these.' He showed me a bouquet of flowers. White orchids, to be exact. I smiled and remembered why they were so significant. He placed the bouquet on the shelf, next to the other flowers I had been receiving. Even though I couldn't remember any of the people who had been sending them, it was still reassuring that there were so many people who cared for me.

He sat down on the edge of my bed and laced my fingers within his own. 'I missed you,' I whispered.

'I wasn't gone for long. You know I would have rather stayed, but I needed a shower and change of clothes,' he said.

'I'm sorry, Jesse. I've been occupying all your time and I haven't said anything to you over the past few days. You have classes you need to be going to,' I said quietly. I sighed. 'As safe as I feel when you are here, you don't have to stay here all the time. You must get bored just sitting here in silence for most of the day.'

'Shh, querida. I can never get bored in your company. As for my classes, I will catch up. You are what is most important to me, and right now, you need me to be here by your side,' he said. He gently kissed my cheek.

'Um, I have something I want to ask you,' I said.

'What is it?' he asked.

'What colour eyes does Paul have?' I asked quietly.

He gave me a funny look. 'Blue. An icy blue. Why?'

I bit my lip. 'Every time I close my eyes, I see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me, and hear laughter ringing throughout my ears. And every night, I have the same dream. I've been shot, by a stranger with blue eyes. They kiss me, harshly, and then leave me to die.' I whispered.

'Susannah, we don't have to talk about it,' Jesse said. 'I know you are scared, querida, but you don't have to face up to anything just yet. Not if you don't want to.'

'But he won't go away. He won't let me rest,' I said.

'Querida, just relax. I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I am here for you, and I always will be. I will help you get through this,' he said soothingly and rearranged himself so that I could lean my head against his chest. He gently began to stroke my hair.

I sighed. 'Jesse, what's going to happen when I am released? The doctor said I could leave in two days, but I still can't remember anything about my family and friends.'

'The hospital will release you into my custody. You will come and live with me in my apartment until you are able to remember your family. Then we will decide what's best for you,' Jesse said matter-of-factly.

'What about my mother and father? How will they react when they find out I'm going to be living with my boyfriend in his apartment?' I asked.

He paused. 'I'm not sure how they will react, Susannah, but I will make sure that they understand that it is in your best interests that you are living with me.' I had a feeling there was something else he wanted to say, but wouldn't. I let it drop.

I smiled. He really does love me a lot. 'Thankyou, so much, Jesse. I love you.'

'I love you too, querida,' Jesse whispered into my hair. A few minutes later, I opened my mouth to say something when I saw a shimmer at the end of my bed. I gripped onto Jesse's hands, afraid of what was about to happen.

A figure slowly materialized. I let out a small cry. He was the man from my nightmares. The man who had shot me and left me to die. The man with the icy blue eyes.

Paul Slater.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I had planned on continuing it, but I decided to stop it there. It just felt right… ya know? Anyways, please review, so I get off my lazy ass and update. **

**And sorry about there not being that much in this chapter.**

**starryxnights**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've abandoned this story for the past year... I can't believe its been that long since I last updated. Anyway, I'm going to be finishing this story and Nothing Lasts Forever, cause I want to start working on a new story idea that I've had for a while now. I'm still planning it but it should be up soon. Anyway, sorry again!**

* * *

I stared at the figure before me, the pair of icy blue eyes piercing deep into my soul. Feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed, I tried to scream, scream for Jesse to protect me. However, when I opened my mouth everything seemed to get caught in one massive lump in my throat. I tried to turn towards Jesse but I couldn't muster the energy. I felt weaker with every moment Paul's cold stare focused on me.

However, Paul had only been standing at the foot of my bed for a moment before he was pinned up against the wall by Jesse. I could hear Jesse swearing to himself in Spanish, the hatred obvious in his voice. "How dare you come near Susannah! You have no right to be here, you should be rotting in a jail cell for what you did to her! I'm ought to kill you for everything you have put Susannah through."

Paul laughed, apparently unfazed from Jesse's threats. "After you found me and beat me up, the police took me into custody. However, jail cells were built to keep normal prisoners from escaping, not shifters. When I realised that I didn't succeed in my plan to kill Suze, I decided to come here and finish off the job. I should have realised that she would have her guard dog watching over her at all times," Paul spat at Jesse before turning his head towards me. "He can't watch you forever. Sooner or later, he'll let his guard down. If I can't have you, Suze, neither can Jesse."

Suddenly I remembered everything from that awful night. The way he hit me until I felt so weak I was ready to crumple into a tiny ball and die, the way he screamed at me, the way I had cried out for Jesse to save me. I realised that those words were the exact words he had said to me just before it registered that he was going to kill me. Tears began to stream down my face as I remembered the night in which I had almost been separated from Jesse forever.

I watched as Jesse pushed Paul further into the wall. Gasping for breath, Paul coughed, "I'll kill you, Suze. Watch for me in your dreams." I watched as Paul disappeared, leaving Jesse's clenched fist to go flying straight through the wall and into the next room. I could hear screams coming from the next room as Jesse turned to look at me. I could clearly see the hatred for Paul clear in his eyes.

"Jesse..." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, Querida, please don't cry. He's gone now: Paul's gone," he said, comforting me.

It was only moments later that the doctors rushed into my room, demanding an explanation on why there was a fist sized hole in the wall. I gripped onto Jesse, thinking it was Paul returning with a gun to shoot me and leave me to die, mirroring my nightmares. However, Jesse sent them away, telling them that I was extremely upset right now and promising to explain everything after. Hesitantly, they leaved, probably realising that they would cause more trouble if they stayed.

After what seemed like hours gently rocking in Jesse's arms, my tears finally slowed until they ceased altogether. He kissed my head and pulled back slightly so that he could look directly into my eyes. I could clearly see how determined he was to protect me from Paul. "Are you feeling any better now, Susannah?" he asked me gently.

I shook my head. After a few moments, I whispered, "I remember everything that happened that night. Jesse, I'm so scared. What if comes back and you can't protect me. What if he kills you whilst your trying to protect me? I couldn't live with myself, Jesse, knowing that I caused your death."

"Querida, I promise you that nothing will happen to us and that I will protect you from Paul no matter what happens. I love you, Susannah," he whispered. I gazed into his eyes. Just hearing Jesse utter those words to me soothed me more that anything else.

"I love you too, Jesse. I know that you'll never let Paul lay another finger on me."

Jesse smiled a small smile. "You should get some rest, querida. You've had a big day today." I nodded and laid down into the hospital bed.

"Will you stayed by my side?" I asked him.

"Forever, Susannah," he whispered and kissed me gently on the cheek. As I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, I smiled, knowing that Jesse would be by my side forever.

* * *

Two days had gone by and I had been extremely quiet. As much as I hated it, I kept remembering that awful night. I could tell Jesse knew what I was thinking about and I knew it was killing him inside. I'm sure he could see the fear and hurt in my eyes.

The doctors were extremely pleased with my progress and they decided that I could be released today into Jesse's custody. Although I was over eighteen, because of my attack they had to release me into somebody's custody. I knew it wasn't that they cared about me, but if something happened to me because of my mental state they could be sued.

They decided to release me into Jesse's custody because I still couldn't remember anything about my family, and I was refusing to see them until I could. I knew my mother and father were probably hurt that their own daughter remembered nothing about them, but I felt like I couldn't trust them. Jesse was obviously feeling guilty that I remembered him instead of them, because he kept trying to persuade me to let my family visit me. He reasoned that it might help me to remember them, but i refused every time.

I was currently changing into some clothes in the bathroom so that I could be released and Jesse could take me back to his apartment. My parents had bought me some necessities from my house earlier during the week, and Jesse had passed them onto me.

I was dreading today. What if they were outside, expecting me to be released into their custody? What if they refused to let me be released into Jesse's custody? What if they followed us back to his apartment and refused to leave until I went home with them?

I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Jesse was seated in the chair beside my bed, waiting for me to get changed. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at me. "Are you ready to leave now?" he asked. I nodded, remaining quiet. He picked up the small bag with my belonging and led me towards the door. I stopped just before the door. "Are you alright, Susannah?"

I bit my lip. "Its just... what if my family is there? What if they cause a big scene in the middle of the hospital? What if they won't let the hospital release me into your custody?" I said quietly. "I don't want to go home with a family I can't remember, Jesse."

He dropped my bag and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Susannah, I promise you that they won't be allowed to take you home. The hospital has very strict rules that they must follow when dealing with patients. I'm sure that they would never let a patient suffering from amnesia leave with a family they don't remember when there is somebody else who is perfectly suitable that they remember." He kissed me on the cheek.

"I know I sound stupid, Jesse. I'm just so scared," I said, pulling back from his embrace. "Thankyou for everything, Jesse." I laced my fingers with his and managed a small smile. "Lets go."

He nodded and picked up my bag, leading me out the door. I followed him to the receptionist and waited in line to collect the forms for my release. "Hi, how may I help you?" the receptionist smiled at us when it was our turn.

"Hi. My name is Jesse de Silva, this is my girlfriend Susannah Simon. I'm here to fill out the papers for her release into my custody," he stated.

"Certainly. Just return the when your done and your free to leave," she stated, handing us the forms and a pen. Jesse nodded and we sat down in the waiting room. I sat in silence as I watched Jesse fill out the forms. I was surprised he new all the answers to questions that related to me.

Jesse looked up from the forms a few minutes later and smiled at me. "I've finished, Susannah. Are you alright to leave now?" I nodded. He picked up my bag and returned the forms to the receptionist.

She smiled up at us. "Have a nice day," she said before returning to the computer.

I took Jesse's hand again and turned to leave the hospital when I felt somebody pull me into a tight hug. "Susie! Oh, honey, I've been so worried! I've been so stressed that the doctors wouldn't let me see my own daughter! Never mind that now, you can come home with us now!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for ages! Please review and tell me whether you like it or whether I should just delete this story. I promise, a LOT more is going to happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood frozen to the spot, my feet felt like that had been planted into the ground. As soon as this woman had flung themselves onto me and into a hug, I seemed to block out everything around me. Vaguely, I heard this woman say I was her daughter, and that I was going home with her. I shook my head to myself, praying that it wasn't true. Jesse had promised me that I was going home with him and nothing could change that.

Slowly the woman stopped hugging me and I came face to face with my mother. She was nothing like I pictured and definitely did not look like me. Her face showed slight signs of ageing and it looked as if she had been crying for a long period of time; her eyes were filled with the wisdom of a person who had experienced a lot in their lifetime. Judging from the expression etched upon her face, she was extremely worried and depressed about something, which I was guessing had to do with me.

I felt Jesse's strong hands push me behind him to protect me. I knew he could tell how scared and confused I was by the expression displayed so obviously on my face. I slowly became aware of my surroundings again and I could hear Jesse arguing with this woman about me.

"Mrs Ackerman, I know that you are upset that you have been denied the right to see your own daughter, but you need to think of what is best for Susannah. The hospital have decided that because of Susannah's condition she needs to be released into the custody of somebody she remembers and trusts. I can assure you that she will be safe and well cared for with me," Jesse said.

"No. I have the right to take my own daughter home with me. Jesse, I may have trusted you before with Susannah but I cannot trust you here. She is only an eighteen year old girl- how can I trust you not to take advantage of her in the fragile state that she is in when you are both alone in your apartment?" Mrs Ackerman said, beginning to raise her voice.

I sensed Jesse tensed up at that remark. "Mrs Ackerman, I love your daughter very much and I can promise you that I would never take advantage of her. All I wish to give her is the comfort and support she needs and a place to live where she feels safe," Jesse said angrily.

"I've heard enough. Susie, come on, we're going home," Mrs Ackerman said reaching for my arm. I shook my head and shrank behind Jesse, watching as he kept me away from her. "This is ridiculous, Jesse. You cannot deny me the right to see my own daughter! I love her in a way that you will never understand! She's just a bed partner to you!" Mrs Ackerman shouted.

I had heard enough. This woman had been lashing out at Jesse and I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed. I knew people were staring at us but I didn't care. "I'm not leaving with you! I don't care if you are my mother, I don't remember you. I remembered Jesse because he is the most important person in my life. I love him and my life is nothing without him. He would never take advantage of me, because he respects me and only ever want the very best for me. I'm an adult now and I just wish you could trust me to make my own decisions. If you really loved me as much as you say, then you would let me leave with Jesse! I'm sure he can provide and much more comforting and safer environment than you ever could!"

I had only just realised then that I had been crying, my cheeks were soaked with my tears. I could see the hurt in my mothers eyes but I didn't feel guilty, just anger. Anger towards this woman who apparently cared so much about me, yet was not willing to understand what was most important to me.

I felt Jesse pull me towards him in a hug and I clung onto him, crying into his chest. "Shhh, querida," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I felt him slowly guide me towards the exit of the hospital. He sat down on a wooden bench outside at the entrance to the hospital and pulled me onto his lap. He stroked my hair as I continued to cry for what seemed like hours. Eventually my tears ceased and I looked at Jesse through my red, puffy eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I'm sorry for the way she was acting towards you, and I'm sorry for causing a scene. I just couldn't stand by and watch any longer as she lashed out at you," I said quietly, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for keeping your promise, that you would let me only leave with you."

"Of course I kept my promise, Susannah. I love you, and I would hate for you to think, even just for a second, that I don't. I will be here for you any moment that you need me, until the very end," Jesse said softly. And I knew that he would, because he loves me.

* * *

An hour later, we were sitting on the couch in his apartment. I was leaning against him and he had is arm wrapped around me. After we arrived there, I took a quick shower whilst Jesse made me something to eat. It wasn't much, but it definitely tasted a lot better than hospital food.

I had been thinking about my family, trying to remember something about them when a thought struck me. "Jesse, that woman at the hospital, she said she was my mother. But why do we not have the same surname?" I asked.

He paused before answering. "Do you remember living in New York?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes. I remember Gina was my best friend. I also remember moving to Carmel when I was sixteen, but I dont remember why."

"Susannah, when you were younger, your father passed away suddenly of a heart attack. Years later, your mother met Andy Ackerman. Your mother remarried and that's why you moved to Carmel. His wife also passed away years earlier and he has three sons, your stepbrothers: Jake, Brad and David."

"Wait, Andy... I remember him. He was building a deck and they found your body. And David, when I first moved to Carmel, you spoke to him when I was in trouble at the Mission, exorcising Heather," I said slowly.

Jesse smiled at me. "Yes, Susannah. Do you remember anything else?" he asked. I thought before shaking my head. "That's alright, Susannah. This is a start," he said before hearing a knock on the door. I bit my lip and looked at Jesse. "Who is it?" Jesse shouted.

"It's Andy. I'm alone. I brought over some of Suze's things that I thought she might need," he said from behind the door. Jesse looked over at me. I could tell he was wondering if I was alright to let him in.

"I'm alright, he can come in," I said. I stood up so that Jesse could stand. I followed Jesse over to the door and smiled at Andy as the door opened. "Hey Andy," I said and hugged him.

Andy broke out in a grin. "You remember me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you and David," I said, deciding quickly not to tell him how. I don't think he'd like to know that it was Jesse's body he found, or that Jesse spoke to his youngest son when he was a ghost. "We were talking about a few things and I suddenly remembered."

"That's great, Suze. Here's some stuff, just let me know if you need anything else," he passed me a small bag. "Well, I should be off. Start getting dinner prepared soon." He gave me another quick hug.

"Say hi to David for me," I said, pulling away.

"Sure thing. I'll see you both later," he said and walked out of the building.

"Bye Andy," Jesse and I called after him in unison. I stood back as Jesse shut the door. "I might just have a quick look at what he packed, if you don't mind," I said.

"Here, let me take that for you," Jesse said, carrying the bag to the bedroom. "You can sleep in here, Susannah, and I'll sleep on the couch." He placed the bag on a small chair in the far corner. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he smiled and began to leave the room when I grabbed his hand.

"Wait," I said. "Jesse, I was actually hoping that, uh, we could both sleep in here. It's just that I don't really feel safe anymore, except when I'm with you," I said in a small voice. "Please?"

"Of course, querida, anything for you," he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said and pulled away. "I'll be out soon." Jesse smiled and walked out to the kitchen.

I surveyed the room. Jesse had a double bed in the middle with a simple doona on top. He had a wooden chest of drawers over against the far wall and a small table beside his beside his bed on the far side. On top lay a lamp, book and a photo in a frame. I crossed the room and picked up the photo. It was of us on my eighteenth birthday, taken when we weren't looking. It was a few minutes after I had opened my present, a gorgeous heart necklace with a small diamond on the front and the words Mi Querida engraved into the back. I smiled, remembering that night, before realising that I hadn't worn that necklace since the night Paul took me. I sighed and replaced the photo, hoping that Jesse had the necklace.

I walked over to my bag and began to sort through my belongings. It consisted mainly of tops, shorts and underwear. I smiled as I tried to picture Andy packing my underwear. I was just replacing my clothes when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Suze," he said. I chill ran through my spine as I spun around. Paul Slater was standing in the corner directly opposite me, smiling. "How are you doing?" I screamed. I heard a glass smash somewhere else in the apartment and saw Jesse burst into the room a moment later. I watched as Paul swung a fist for his face, but Jesse quickly ducked and Paul missed. He stood back up ready to fight Paul but he had already dematerialized.

Jesse quickly walked over to me. "Did he hurt you, Susannah?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me, trying to soothe me. "Shh, querida, its alright. He's gone. Everything is alright," he whispered. But deep down inside, I knew that everything wasn't alright: this was just the beginning.

* * *

Hours later, Jesse and I had gone to bed but I hadn't been able to sleep. I kept picturing Paul's face every time I shut my eyes. I knew that it didn't matter where I was, Paul could find me. And that the longer I stayed with Jesse, the more danger that put him in. I couldn't help but think that something was going to happen to Jesse and it was going to be my fault.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I silently crept out of bed and grabbed some clothes. After changing, I wrote a note and left it where I had been sleeping. I grabbed my bag and touched my necklace. Asking for it had been the only words I had said after Paul appeared in the appartment. Jesse had removed it from his pocket and placed it around my neck.

I knew that by distancing myself from him as much as I could would protect him and I knew I was making the right decision. I took one last look at Jesse, memorizing every last detail about him, before whispering a final goodbye to Jesse and leaving him forever.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I know it was longer than the last chapter, but I prefer it this way. Please review! It motivates me to write the next chapter quicker. REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to everybody who has reviewed my story so far! You guys are awesome. Everybody was shocked that Suze left, but you'll have to see what happens in the next few chapters! I've finally decided exactly where I want this story to go, and I also thought of an idea for a possible sequal. **

**I'm not going to be updating for a while, over the whole Christmas/New Year, because I'm going to be too busy. I'm working heaps and it's just going to be too hard to update for a couple of weeks. But I promise it will be worth the wait!**

**A little bit of this chapter is in Jesse's POV cause it sounded a bit weird otherwise. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

SPOV

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in Miami, Florida. Please collect all carryon luggage and depart from your nearest exit. Have a nice day," I listened to the captain announcing to the passengers via the loudspeaker.

I drew in a deep breath and stepped off the plane, the sun just beginning to rise After leaving Jesse's apartment, I caught a taxi to the airport and caught the next flight that would take me away from Carmel. It happened to be Miami. I had spent most of the flight crying and my knew my cheeks were tear-soaked but I didn't care. I knew that this was the right decision and nothing could change my mind.

I collected my bag and walked out of the airport. Although I didn't have a lot of money to start with, I only had about $70 left. I had taken some money from Jesse's apartment before I left, promising to send it back when I earn it. I knew that what I had left wouldn't last me long and I needed a job.

I walked for about half an hour before I found a small diner. I pressed my face against the window and peaked inside, knowing that there probably wasn't anybody in there. Deciding to wait for the owner and enquire about a job, I sat down on the floor and waited. All my bruises were aching and I wanted nothing more than to cry and just give up, but I had to be strong, for Jesse.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person. A woman in her early thirties stood over me. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light and her short brown hair shone. "May I help you?" she smiled at me. I stood up quickly and she noticed my bruises. "Are you alright? You look like you've been through a lot."

"I have been through a lot, but I'm fine, honestly," I said. I tried to sound confident but the fear was evident in my voice. I mentally kicked myself. "I wanted to enquire about a job, and if you knew a place nearby where I could stay," I said.

She thought for a moment. "Actually, I was going to hire somebody for the position of a waitress. I suppose you could have that job, if you wanted." I nodded eagerly. "And you could always stay with me. I live in an apartment upstairs, but I've been away for the weekend. If you wanted to make it a permanent thing, you would have to chip in some money for rent, food, etc... but we could always work that out later," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Elizabeth Reid." She held out her hand.

"I'm Susannah," I said shaking her hand. "Just Susannah, but please call me Suze." I didn't want any possibilities of anyone finding me. "About the job and the spare room... I'm really interested in both. I don't really have anything at the moment but I'm looking to start somewhere."

"Of course. Let's go inside, and I'll show you around," Elizabeth said. I followed her inside and through into the kitchen. There were stairs leading up to her apartment on the far side of the kitchen.

There was a small kitchen on the left of the apartment and a bench to sit at, a lounge room on the right and a small hall which led to two bedroom on the left and a shared bathroom on the right side. "Your room is the furthest door on the left," she said, opening the door.

I followed her inside. "I know its not much, but it's all I've got," she said. There was a double bed in the centre on the back wall, a chest of draws on the right wall and a small window with no blinds on the left wall.

"No, it's fine. Thankyou so much for everything," I smiled at her. "I'm so glad this is where I'm going to be staying, you've made me feel so welcome."

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said. "You don't have to start working immediately if you don't want to, it doesn't bother me. Just let me know when your ready. Right now I've got to go downstairs and start opening, but you're welcome to stay up here. I'll see you later," she said, turning to leave.

"Bye," I called after her as she descended into the kitchen. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

JPOV 

I opened my eyes the next morning and saw that Susannah was not lying beside me. I jumped out of bed and quickly checked everywhere in the apartment but she was gone. A wave of panic filled me making me nauseas. Paul couldn't have done anything to her, not when I was lying right beside her.

I raced back into my room and saw that her bag was missing. I cursed to myself in Spanish. She had left, probably because she did not want to put me in any danger.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something lying on the bed. It was a note. I picked it up with trembling hands and read it,

Dear Jesse

I can't stay here any longer. I know that wherever I am, I will not be safe. I can't stay here any longer knowing that every moment I am with you I am putting your life in danger.

Please don't come searching for me. By the time you read this, I will be far away. Please move on, you have your whole life ahead of you. Just know that I will never forget you.

I love you, Jesse, and I always will.

Love,

Susannah.

Tears dropped onto the paper as I read and re-read the note. How could Susannah know that I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant risking my own life? I could never move on, she is the only person for me.

I sat down on my bed and cried, my whole body shaking with fear for Susannah. I needed to find her, but I had no idea where to start.

I saw a shimmer out of the corner of my eye. "Not now," I said quietly. "Please, just leave."

"I know where Susannah is, Jesse," a voice said. I looked up to see Susannah's father looking at me.

"But, how? I thought you left..." I stuttered.

"I've been stuck in Shadowland for a while now, but then I was allowed to return here. I've been watching over Susannah ever since the night Paul attacked her. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her," he said.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing and grabbing my keys.

"At a small diner in Miami," he said. "I'll show you the way once you get to Miami."

"Thanks," I said, running out the door to search for Susannah.

* * *

SPOV 

I woke late that afternoon to see Elizabeth peeking into my room. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, I was just so tired," I explained.

She smiled. "Suze, it's fine," she said. "I just came up to let you know that we're starting dinner downstairs in about fifteen minutes, so I'll be down there until later if you need me. Feel free to come down soon and you can have some dinner."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. Although it was extremely hard for me to trust anybody, Elizabeth was so kind and was making it easier to move on.

"I'll see you later then," she said, turning and walking down to the kitchen.

I sighed and walked over to my bag. I found what I was after sitting on the top of my belongings. It was a framed photo of me and Jesse, which I had taken from his coffee table before I left. A small tear slid down my cheek and dripped onto the photo. I felt my heart breaking just thinking about him; I missed him so much.

I replaced the photo and shut my eyes, picturing Jesse's smile. Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grip onto my shoulders roughly and spin me around, pushing me up against the nearest wall. I stared into a pair of icy blue eyes and I felt my blood run cold. This was it, I thought. This is the end for me. I bit my lip and held my breath.

"So, you thought you could run, Suze? Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you?" He laughed coldly. "This is the end for you, Suze. I'm tired of waiting around, planning on how to kill you. I wanted to make you suffer, just like I had to every time I saw you with Jesse. But you'd find a way out." He pulled a small gun from his jacket and pushed it up against my temple. I closed my eyes. "Good bye, Suze. I'm sorry it never worked out between us," he said and pulled the trigger.

I heard the sickly crunch of a nose being broken before I realised that the gun was never fired. I opened my eyes to find Jesse on top of Paul, throwing punch after punch into Paul's face, which was now bloody and bruised.

"Don't you ever come near her... don't you ever touch her... I want to murder you for everything you have put her through," Jesse spat angrily between punches.

I let out a small cry and slid down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and crying into my knees. After a while I could hear the punching stop and a pair of strong, gentle arms wrap around me. I sat there, shaking, frozen to the spot as Jesse tried to soothe me.

"Shh... querida. Everything is okay, I'm here now," he whispered into my hair. I slowly shook my head to myself, knowing that although Jesse was here, I was never going to be safe.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I thought the ending of this chapter was a bit predictable, and I had other ideas, but I needed to get the message across that Jesse would always be there for Suze for later chapters. I don't think that there's going to be a lot of chapters left, but I could be wrong. It might take me more chapters to finish this story then I've guessed. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


End file.
